The present invention relates to a merchandise shelving display and more particularly to a shelving assembly that utilizes space above the prior art shelving displays to provide extra shelving space that was not previously available.
Various types of merchandise displays have been available. Some of these prior art merchandise displays further relate to extending the area of display in order to stack more merchandise. U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,489 discloses an extendible merchandise shelving display that includes a shelf that extends to increase the overall width (or direction from the display rack). Other merchandise displays are simply drawn to different overall structures or mounting brackets (brackets used to mount the shelf to the display rack). U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,108 discloses an adjustable shelving structure that includes vertical upright posts with a peg board placed in between the vertical upright posts. The shelves are mounted directed to the upright posts. U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,351 similarly discloses a shelf mounted directly to upright posts. U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,258, however, utilizes the peg board to mount brackets, wherein the merchandise or shelves are mounted directly to the peg board.
Close review of these and other prior art references finds that the shelf or basket are always leveled with or held relatively even with the bracket. As such, the shelf or basket holding the merchandise cannot extend higher than the shelving structure that includes the vertical upright posts nor higher then the peg board. There is thus a large area of the shelving display above the uppermost shelf that is not been used in the industry. Since each additional shelf provides a greater display area that allows the merchant to sell more goods, it is extremely beneficial to increase the area. The invention should also be adaptable to fit into existing shelving displays without compromising the existing display area.